Liebes Tagebuch/Skript
Stefan: Länger als ein Jahrhundert habe ich im Verborgenen gelebt. Mich im Schatten versteckt. Ganz allein auf der Welt. Bis jetzt. Ich bin ein Vampir. Und das ist meine Geschichte. Im Auto (Ein Paar fährt mit einem Auto eine einsame Landstraße entlang.) Darren: Eine Stunde Fahrt nur um diesen Scheiß zu hören. Das war noch nicht mal ne Band, nur ein Kerl mit Gitarre. Und jetzt nochmal ne Stunde Fahrt. Brooke: Er war gar nicht übel. Darren: Er hat sich angehört wie James Blunt. Brooke: Und was gefällt dir daran nicht? Darren: Wir haben schon einen James Blunt. Einer reicht völlig. Brooke: Wieso wolltest du dann mit? Darren: Weil ich dich liebe. Brooke: Wie nett von dir. Wo kommt auf einmal der Nebel her? Darren: Der verzieht sich gleich wieder. Brooke: PASS AUF! (Ein Mann (Damon) steht plötzlich mitten auf der Straße. Das Auto erfasst ihn und er wird über das Auto hinweg geschleudert. Der Wagen kommt ins Rutschen und schließlich auf der Straße zum stehen.) Brooke : Ouh. Darren: Alles okay. Brooke: Wir haben jemand überfahren. Oh Gott. (Darren steigt aus dem Wagen und will zu dem Körper laufen.) Darren: Ruf einen Krankenwagen. Brooke: Komm schon, komm schon. (Darren läuft zu dem leblosen Körper rüber.) Darren: Bitte sei am Leben. Oh Gott. (Der Mann steht plötzlich auf reist Darren nieder und rammt ihm die Fangzähne in die Kehle.) Brooke: Ich hab hier kein Netz. Darren? Darren? (Brooke schreit, rennt und wird in die Höhe geschleudert) Stefan: Ich hätte nicht nach Hause kommen sollen. Ich kenne das Risiko aber mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich muss sie kennenlernen. Das Gilbert Haus (Elena schreibt in ihrem Zimmer Tagebuch.) Elena:ElenaLiebes Tagebuch, ab heute wird alles anders. Es muss anders werden. Ich werde lächeln. Und zwar glaubhaft. Mein Lächeln wird sagen, mir gehts gut, danke. Ja. Ich fühle mich viel besser. Ich werde nicht mehr das traurige kleine Mädchen sein das seine Eltern verloren hat. Ich werde von vorn anfangen. Jemand neues sein. Nur so komme ich darüber hinweg. (Elena läuft in die Küche. Es wartet ihre Tante Jenna dort.) Jenna: Toast. Willst du einen Toast? Elena: Ach, nein. Mir reicht Kaffee, Tante Jenna. (Elenas Bruder Jeremy kommt in den Raum.) Jeremy: Gibt es Kaffee? Jenna: Das ist euer erster Schultag und ich bin total desorganisiert. Geld fürs Essen? Elena: Ich brauch keins. (Jeremy nimmt das Geld.) Jenna: Noch irgendwas? Ein HB Bleistift? Was hab ich vergessen? Elena: Musst du heute nicht deine Doktorarbeit verteidigen? Jenna: Mein Doktorvater und ich treffen uns... genau jetzt. So'n Mist. Elena: Geh schon. Wir kommen klar. (Jenna sieht Elena dankbar an und verlässt den Raum. Elena guckt Jeremy besorgt an.) Elena: Alles okay? Jeremy: Lass es. Im Auto Bonnie: Meine Großmutter ist der Meinung das ich ein Medium wäre. Unsere Vorfahren kommen aus Salem, Hexen und so weiter. (Elena guckt unglaubwürdig.) Bonnie: Verrückt ich weiß, aber sie fängt immer wieder damit an. Ich frag mich wollt ihr die Frau nicht in ein Heim stecken. Aber dann, dann denk ich mir ich habe Obama vorhergesagt, ich habe Heath Ledger vorhergesagt, und ich glaube das Florida irgendwann in lauter kleinen Ferien Inseln zerfällt. Bonnie:'' (schreit) ELENA! ''(redet normal weiter) ''Komm wieder ins Auto. Elena: Entschuldige ich, ich tue das nicht absichtlich Bonnie, du hast mir erzählt das.. Bonnie: (''Unterbricht sie) ''Das ich hellseheriche Fähigkeiten hab. Elena: Verstehe. Bonnie: Jap. Elena: Okay, dann mach ne Vorhersage. Über mich. Bonnie: (atmet aus)'' Ich sehe.. (eine Krähe unterbricht sie, und knallt auf das Fenster vom Auto. Das Auto, rutscht weiter. Bonnie und Elena erschrecken sich. Dann bleibt es stehen.) Bonnie: Was war das?! Oh mein Gott... Elena, ist alles in Ordnung? (Elena beruhigt sich.) Elena: Alles okay, es geht mir gut. Bonnie: Ich glaube es ist ein Vogel gewesen. Er kam aus dem Nichts. Elena: Ehrlich, ich... ich kann unmöglich mein Leben lang, Angst vor Autos haben. Bonnie: Ich prophezei dir, das wird ein spitzenmäßiges Jahr! Und ich prophezei dir, dass die traurige Zeit ein Ende hat, und dass du super glücklich sein wirst. (Sie beide lächeln sich an. Und Elena nickt leicht.) Schule Vor der Schule: (Stefan geht in Richtung Schuleingang) '' '''In der Schule:' Bonnie: Hier herrscht echt Mangel an vernünftigen Kerlen. Siehst du den Duschvorhang an Kelly Beech? Ist ja scharf. Transentrash kann man das wohl nicht nennen. Elena: Die Phase ist Geschichte. Bonnie: Ein Mann finden, einen Spruch kreieren, es gibt was zu tun. (Bonnie schaut Matt an, Elena folgt ihren Blick. Sie winkt ihm zu, aber er reagiert nicht auf sie. Er holt seine Bücher und macht seinen Spind zu.) Elena: Er hasst mich. Bonnie: Das ist kein Hass. Das ist, du hast mich abserviert, und ich mach einen auf cool, dabei hör ich heimlich Air Supplys greates Hits. (Caroline taucht auf und umarmt Elena) Caroline: Elena! Oh, mein Gott! Wie gehts dir? (Elena sieht genervt Bonnie an.) Caroline: Ich freu mich so dich zu sehen. (Dann schaut sie Bonnie an.) Caroline: Wie geht's ihr? Geht's ihr gut? Elena: Caroline, ich bin hier, und mir gehts gut. Danke. Caroline: Wirklich? Elena: Ja. Viel Besser. (Caroline kommt wieder auf sie zu, und umarmt sie.) Caroline: Du Ärmste! (Elena sieht mal wieder genervt aus.) Elena: Okay, Caroline. (Sie lässt Elena los.) Caroline: Sehen wir uns nachher? Elena: Na, Klar! Caroline: Gut. Elena: Bis dann! (Sie geht weg.) Elena: Kein Kommentar. Vergiss es! Bonnie: Ich sag nichts. Nein. Vor der Schule (Jeremy und Vicki sind draußen, vor der Schule.) Jeremy: Nimm nicht mehr als zwei, innerhalb von 6 Stunden. (Vicki nickt, nimmt die Tabletten und schluckt sie.) (Tyler taucht auf.) Tyler: Hey Vick, wusst ich doch ich find dich bei den Crackhells. Tyler: Schätze, das Pete Wentz sein Nagellack wieder haben will. Jeremy: Pete Wentz, huh? Was für ein Old-School Scheiß soll denn das werden? Stehst du auf Retro Schock? Vicki : Hey, Ty sei nett. Bitte sei nett. Das ist Elenas kleiner Bruder. Tyler: Ich weiß wer er ist. Und er verdient einen Arschtritt. (Tyler und Vicki küssen sich.) Vor dem Sekretariat Bonnie: Hey Moment mal. Wer ist das? Elena: Ich sehe nur einen Rücken. Bonnie: Ist ein scharfer Rücken. (Elena lacht.) Sekretärin: Ihre Unterlagen sind unvollständig. Der Impfpass fehlt, und ihr Abgangszeugnis brauchen wir ebenfalls. (Der Junge (Stefan) zieht seine Sonnenbrille ab und manipuliert die Frau.) Stefan: Sehen sie bitte nochmal nach. Alles was sie brauchen ist da. (Sie schaut nach.) Sekretärin: Ja, richtig. Ich hab alles. Bonnie: Ich spüre Seattle. Und er spielt Gitarre. Elena: Du musst diese Medium Geschichte voll aufreizen, Hm? Bonnie: Offenbar Ja. Junge: (von weiter weg) Jeremy. Gutes Zeug, Mann! (Elena betritt das Jungenklo.) Elena: Ich komm gleich wieder. Bonnie: Bitte, bitte sei heiß. Jungsklo (Jeremy tropft sich Augentropfen in die Augen) Junge: Hey, hey falsche Tür Tusse! (Elena greift nach Jeremys Gesicht, um zu schauen ob er High ist.) Elena: Na toll. Der erste Schultag, und du bist zugedröhnt. Jeremy: Nein, bin ich nicht. Elena: Wo hast du das Zeug? In der Tasche? Jeremy: Hör auf ja? Und komm mal wieder runter, okay? Elena: Ich soll runterkommen? Was ist das? Kiffergeschwätz? Wow du bist ja so cool! Jeremy: Hör auf du bist doch verrückt, ich hab kein Stoff hier. Elena: Du hast mich noch nie wirklich verrückt gesehen, Jeremy. Ich hab dir ne Auszeit gegeben, aber ich hab es satt, dir dabei zuzugucken wie du dich zerstörst! Nein, Nein, Nein! Weißt du was? Mach doch weiter, nur zu! Aber mach dich darauf gefasst, ich bin immer da, um dir jeden Trip zu vermiesen. Wart´s nur ab. — Jeremy, ich kenn dich. Und das hier das bist nicht du. Du bist jemand anderes. Jeremy: Den Scheiß brauch ich nicht. (Jeremy geht.) Vor dem Sekretariat (Bonnie schaut Stefan an.) Stefan: Danke. Sekretariat: Gerngeschehen. Vor dem Jungsklo - "Ähm, ist das das Männerklo?" Stefan: Oh, entschuldige. Ähm, ist das das Männerklo? Elena: Ja, ähm. Ich war nur ähm. Ich war nur... Ist ne lange Geschichte. (Elena versucht zu gehen. Dabei versperrt Stefan ihr immer versehentlich den Weg. Stefan lässt sie gehen.) Elena: Danke. (Als Elena um die Ecke biegt, schaut sie noch kurz zu Stefan) Im Geschichte Saal Mr Tanner: Als unser Heimatstaat Virgina im Jahr 1861 der Konföderation beitrat, rief dies erhebliche Spannungen hervor. Die Menschen im Nordwesten Virginias ertraten andere Ansichten... (redet weiter.) (Elena und Stefan tauschen Blicke aus.) (SMS von Bonnie für Elena : HAWT-E. STARING @ U.) Mystic Falls Friedhof (Elena geht in den Friedhof) (Sie schreibt in ihrem Tagebuch.) Elena: Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab den Tag überstanden. Ich glaube ich habe mindestens 37 Mal "Mir geht's gut, danke!" gesagt, und ich habe es nicht einmal so gemeint. Aber keiner hats gemerkt. Wenn jemand fragt "Wie geht's dir?", will er es im Grunde gar nicht wissen. (Eine Krähe taucht auf einem Grabstein auf.) Elena: Okay, hallo Vogel. Ist nicht unheimlich oder so. (Nebel taucht auf) Shoo! (verscheucht die Krähe) ''Na geht doch. (''dreht sich um und sieht die Krähe auf dem anderen Grabstein, erschreckt sich) (Elena rennt und fällt hin.) Stefan : Alles okay? Elena: Hast du mich verfolgt? Stefan: Nein, ich, ich habe dich nur Fallen sehen. Elena: Uh-huh, du hängst bloß zufällig, hier auf dem Friedhof rum. Stefan: Ich besuche das Grab, von Verwandten. Elena: Oh, wow. Taktlos, tut mir leid ich, äh, der Nebel ich, äh, bringt mich ganz durcheinander. Und hinten da war dieser... dieser Vogel und es war voll das Hitchcock feeling. Das ist doch der Film mit den Vögeln oder? Hitchcock? Elena: Ich bin Elena. Stefan: Ich bin Stefan. Elena: Ich weiß, wir haben Geschichte zusammen. Stefan: Und Englisch und Französich. Elena: Richtig. (Stefan holt ein Blatt aus ihren Haaren.) Elena: Danke... Schöner Ring. Stefan: Oh, ist ein Familienerbstück. Ja, ich häng an dem Ring. Komisch huh? Elena : Nein, Nein ich finde bloß es gibt Ringe und sowas. Stefan: Hast du dich verletzt? Elena: Hmm? Stefan: Hast du dich verletzt? Elena: Hm? Stefan: Hast du dich verletzt? Elena: Oh, ähm, ich weiß nicht. Oh, oh man sieh dir das an. Sieht nicht gut aus. Elena: Stimmt was nicht? (Stefans Augen verändern sich) Stefan: Du solltest gehen. Versorg die Wunde. Elena: Halb so Wild. (Sie dreht sich um, aber Stefan ist nicht mehr zu sehen.) Das Salvatore Anwesen (Stefan schreibt in seinem Tagebuch) Stefan: Heute habe ich die Kontrolle verloren. Alles was ich tief in mir verborgen hatte, schoss auf einmal an die Oberfläche. Ich bin nicht in der Lage ihr zu wiederstehen. Mystic Grill (Vicki ist am arbeiten) Jeremy: Hey! Vicki: Ich arbeite! (Sie bedient Matt und Tyler's Tisch.) Matt: Danke, Vick. Vicki: Willst du vielleicht noch etwas trinken? Tyler: Liebend gern. Matt: Sag mal, vögelst du mit meiner Schwester? Tyler: Vögelst du mit meiner Schwester? Matt: Bist du ein Arsch. (Jeremy fängt Vicki ab.) Jeremy: Was soll das? Im Sommer warst du noch ganz anders drauf, und kaum fängt die Schule an, hast du kein Bock mehr. Vicki: Hör zu, ich bin dir für den Stoff wirklich dankbar, aber häng mir nicht wie ein verirtes Hündchen am Rockzüpfel. Jeremy: Wann warst du zuletzt mit einem Hündchen im Bett? Vicki: Brüll nicht so! Sollen etwa alle Welt wissen das ich Elena's kleinen Bruder entjungfert habe? Jeremy: Und entjungfert, und entjungfert. Vicki: Wir haben voll auf Droge ein paar mal gevögelt, es ist vorbei. Und jetzt zisch ab, sonst versaust du das zwischen mir und Tyler. Jeremy: Ich bitte dich, der Kerl ist ein blöder Wichser! Der will dich nur wegen deinem Arsch! Vicki: Ja? Und warum willst du mich? Huh? (Caroline und Bonnie treten herein) Caroline: Sein Name ist Stefan Salvatore. Er wohnt im alten Salvatore Anwesen bei seinem Onkel. Als Kind ist er von hier weggezogen. Militär Familie, hat dauernd umziehen müssen. Er ist Zwiling und seine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. Bonnie: Das hast du an einem Tag rausgekriegt? Caroline: Das hatte ich schon nach der dritten Stunde raus, ich bitte dich. Wir beide heiraten im Juni. Gilbert Haus Elena : Ich treff mich mit Bonnie. Jenna: Okay, viel Spaß, warte. Da wär noch was, nicht so lange bleiben. Du hast morgen Schule. Elena: Gut gemacht, Tante Jenna. (Elena öffnet die Tür.) Elena: Oh. Stefan: Entschuldige, ich wollte eben klingeln. Stefan: Ich bin hier, um mich für mein Verschwinden forhin zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß das, das irgendwie schräg war. Elena: Ach, halb so wild. Ist schon klar, von Blut wird dir übel. Stefan: Ähm, so kann man das auch sagen... Wie geht es deinem Bein? Elena: Oh, das war nur ein Kratzer. Ehrlich, ist kaum der Rede wert. Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne? Stefan: Oh, ich habe gefragt, ist ne ziemlich kleine Stadt. Oh, ich dachte du willst das vielleicht wiederhaben? (Stefan reicht ihr, ihr Tagebuch.) Elena: Och, ich habe das wohl fallen lassen, ich ähm.. Vielen Dank. Stefan: Keine Angst, ich habe es nicht gelesen. Elena: Nein? Wieso nicht? Die Meisten hätten es getan. Stefan: Nein, ich würde auch nicht wollen, das jemand in meinem liest. Elena: Du schreibst Tagebuch? Stefan: Ja, was ich nicht aufschreibe, vergess ich, aber Erinnerungen sind wichtig. Elena: Ja. Ich habe gerade ähm.. Du musst nicht da draußen stehen bleiben. (Er versucht reinzugehen, kann es aber nicht.) Stefan: Ähm, alles bestens. Ähm Entschuldige bist du verabredet? Elena: Ja, ich wollte eine Freundin treffen, willst du mitkommen? Mystic Grill Matt: Wie geht's Elena denn so? Bonnie: Sie hat beide Eltern verloren, was denkst du? Ihre Fröhlichkeit ist Fassade, das war erst vor 4 Monaten. Matt: Hat sie über mich gesprochen? Bonnie: Oh nein, ich werde hier nicht vermitteln, greif zum Telefon und ruf sie an. Matt: Ich komm mir dabei blöd vor. Sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Bonnie: Du musst ihr Zeit geben, Matt. (Elena und Stefan treten ein; Bonnie schaut zu ihnen; Tyler schaut zu ihnen) Matt: Ich muss ihr Zeit geben, hm? (geht zu Elena und Stefan) ''Hey, ich bin Matt. Und wer bist du? Stefan: Hi, Stefan. Elena: Hey. Matt: Hey. Caroline: Dann bist du also, in Mystic Falls geboren worden? Stefan: Mm-Hmm. Aber weggezogen als ich noch klein war. Bonnie: Und deine Eltern? Stefan: Ich habe beide früh verloren. Elena: Das tut mir Leid. Hast du Geschwister? Stefan: Keine, mit denen ich rede. Ich, ähm, habe hier, einen Onkel. Caroline: Also Stefan, wenn du neu bist weißt du ja noch gar nichts von der Party Morgen Abend. Bonnie: Wir feiern, beim Wasserfall den Schulanfang. Stefan: Gehst du auch hin? Bonnie: Natürlich geht sie hin. Das Salvatore Anwesen Zach: Du hast es mir versprochen. ''(Zach gibt Stefan die Zeitung.) Stefan: Das waren bestimmt, Tiere. Zach: Erzähl mir doch nichts. Ich kenne das Spiel, du zerfetzt sie damit es aussieht als ob es Tiere waren. Du hast gesagt du hast es unter Kontrolle. Stefan: Hab ich auch. Zach: Bitte, Onkel Stefan. Mystic Falls hat sich geändert, hier ist es jetzt friedlich geworden. Aber es gibt Menschen, die haben es nicht vergessen. Und jetzt bist du wieder hier, und das alles verursacht nur Wirbel. Stefan: Deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. Zach: Warum dann? Warum bist du gekommen? Nach all den Jahren, wieso jetzt? Stefan: Ich muss mich ja wohl vor niemanden rechtfertigen. Zach: Ich weiß, da was du bist, kannst du nicht ändern, aber du gehörst hier nicht mehr her. Stefan: Wohin gehör ich dann? Zach: Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Aber wieder zu kommen war ein Fehler. (Zach geht weg; Stefan geht zu einem Bücherregal und holt ein Buch, öffnet es und sieht ein Bild von „Katherine“ an, welche Elena sehr ähnlich sieht) Geschichtssaal Mr. Tanner: Und besagte Schlacht am Willow Creek fand hier bei uns in Mystic Falls statt. Ganz am Ende des Krieges. Wie viele Menschen fielen dieser Schlacht zum Opfer? Miss Bennett? Bonnie: Ähm... Recht viele. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber richtig viele. Mr. Tanner: Die Süße Masche wirkt immer recht schnell dumm, Miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Möchten sie die Chance ergreifen ihr abgedroschenes Sportskanonen-Image zu überwinden? Matt: Nein Mr Tanner, es gefällt mir. Mr. Tanner: Elena? Wären sie dann so gut, uns über das wohl bedeutendste Geschichtliche Ereignis der Stadt aufzuklären? Elena: Tut mir Leid, Ich weiß es nicht. Mr Tanner: Ich war mit ihnen vergangenes Jahr aufgrund ihres Verlustes nachsichtig, Elena, aber spätestens jetzt nach Ende der Sommerferien lasse ich ihre Entschuldigungen nicht mehr gelten. Stefan: Es gab 346 Opfer, sofern man die Zivilisten nicht mitzählt. Mr Tanner: Das ist korrekt, Mr...? Stefan: Salvatore. Mr Tanner: Salvatore. Irgendwie verwandt mit denn ersten Siedler hier in Mystic Falls? Stefan: Entfernt. Mr Tanner: Nun, sehr gut. Davon mal abgesehen, das es keine Zivilen Opfer gegeben hat. Stefan: Um genau zu sein, gab es 27, Sir. Konföderierte Soldaten feuerten auf eine Kirche, weil sie dachten dort würden Waffen lagern, das war Falsch. Das war eine schlimme Nacht. Im Rathaus finden sie das Archiv der Gründer, falls sie ihre Kenntnisse etwas aufrischen wollen, Mr Tanner. Mr Tanner: Hmm. Party in denn Wäldern (Stefan sucht Elena.) Elena: Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Bonnie: Komm schon, Elena! Elena: Okay... Ja er sieht nicht schlecht aus. Bonnie: Er hat diesen Liebesroman Blick. Stefan blickte ihr in die Augen und fand dort ihre Seele. (Beide Lachen.) (Caroline kommt zu Stefan.) Caroline: Hey, du bist gekommen. Stefan: Bin ich. Caroline: Sollen wir dir einen Drink holen? Stefan: Ähm ich ähm. Caroline: Ach komm schon. (Bonnie und Elena reden immer noch.) Bonnie: Wo ist er? Elena: Keine Ahnung. Sag dus mir, wer ist hier das Medium? Bonnie : t ich fast vergessen, okay, Großmutter sagt, dass ich mich konzentrieren soll. Elena: Warte! Du brauchst ne Kristallkugel. Moment. Ähm. Tada. (Sie gibt ihr eine Flasche. Bonnie holt es, und berührt Elena's Hand, dabei ist sie in einer Art Trance, und kommt wieder zu ihren Sinnen, dann zieht sie schnell ihre Hand weg.) Elena: Was? Bonnie: Das war schräg. Als ich dich berührt hab, hab ich eine Krähe gesehen. Elena: Was? Bonnie: Eine Krähe.. und Nebel... Ein Mann.. Ich bin betrunken, das war der Alkohol, das war nichts Übernatürliches. Ich hol uns beiden noch ein Drink. Elena: Okay? Bonnie! (Sie dreht sich um, und da steht Stefan.) Stefan: Hi. Elena: Hi. Stefan: Ich äh, hab dich schon wieder erschreckt. Elena: Ja. Stefan: Entschuldige. Dich beunruhigt irgendetwas. Elena: Oh, nein.. Das ist nur Bonnie.. Sie hat... Weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach. Du bist hier. Stefan: Ich bin hier. Auf der Brücke Elena: Du bist Stadtgespräch. Weißt du das eigentlich? Stefan: Bin ich das? Elena: Mm-Hmm. Der geheimnisvolle Neue Kerl. Oh ja. Stefan: Du hast auch was Geheimnisvolles an dir. Zwei traurige Seelenverwandte. Elena: Wieso glaubst du das ich traurig bin? Stefan: Wir haben uns auf einem Friedhof kennengelernt. Elena: Richtig. Nein, das stimmt nicht kennengelernt haben wir uns vor dem Männerklo. Das willst du nicht wissen. Es ist nicht wirklich das perfekte Partygeplauder. Stefan: Ich war noch nie besonders gut in Plaudern. Elena: Letztes Frühjahr, ist der Wagen meiner Eltern von der Brücke in einem See gestürzt. Und ich war auf dem Rücksitz, und habe überlebt aber sie nicht. Das ist meine Geschichte. Stefan: Du wirst nicht für immer traurig sein. In denn Wäldern Vicki: Nein, nein, nein, Tyler ich will jetzt keinen Sex, nicht hier im Wald. Tyler: Komm schon, ist doch geil. Vicki: Für wenn? Kommt nicht in Frage. Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Nicht hier und nicht so. Nein! Ich hab Nein gesagt. Ich hab Nein gesagt! Au, das tut weh. (Jeremy taucht auf.) Jeremy: Hey! Lass sie in Ruhe! Tyler: Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven. Vicki: Hau ab Tyler, Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt nochmal! Tyler: Wow, Vicki Donovan sagt Nein, das gabs noch nie. (Tyler geht weg.) Vicki: Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Jeremy: Sah aber anderst aus. Vicki: Er ist betrunken. Jeremy: Das bin ich auch, deshalb fall ich aber nicht über dich her. Vicki: Nein, du bist schlimmer. Du willst mit mir reden mich kennenlernen, die nette Masche, du willst mir in die Seele sehen, und mich vögeln, vögeln, vögeln bist du mit mir fertig bist. Jeremy: Glaubst du das wirklich? Vicki: Das weiß ich sogar. Auf der Brücke Stefan: Ich mag Bonnie, sie scheint eine richtig gute Freundin zu sein. Elena: Die Beste der Welt. Stefan: Matt kann uns offenbar nicht aus den Augen lassen. Elena: Matt ist ein Freund aus meiner Kindheit, und dann sind wir öfters aus gegangen, wir waren es uns schuldig herauszufinden, ob da vieleicht mehr ist. Stefan: Und? Elena: Dann sind meine Eltern gestorben. Und alles war anders. Wie auch immer, Matt und ich das war bloß.. Keine Ahnung.. Das war nicht ähm.. Da war.. Keine... Stefan: Leidenschaft. Elena: Nein. Da war keine Leidenschaft. (Stefans Augen verändern sich.) Elena: Hey ist alles in Ordnung? Deine Augen, sie sind.. Stefan: Oh ähm.. Ja nein, es ist.. mir fehlt nichts. Hast du Durst? Ich besorg uns was zu trinken. In den Wäldern Vicki: Jeremy? Bist du das? Jeremy?! (Nebel umhüllt sie, und schließ endlich wird sie von einem Mann attackiert.) Party Matt: Suchst du jemanden? Elena: Hey.. Matt: Als du Schluss gemacht hast, hast du behauptet du brauchst Zeit für dich allein. So allein bist du aber gar nicht. Elena: Matt, du verstehst nicht. Ich.. Matt: Ist schon okay Elena. Tu was immer du tun musst. Ich will das du eins weißt. Ich glaub nun mal an uns. Und ich werde niemals aufgeben. Elena: Matt.. Caroline: Hey, da bist du ja. Sag mal, warst du eigentlich schon am Wasserfall? Da musst du hin der sieht Nachts cool aus. Ich kann ihn dir zeigen, wenn du willst. Stefan: Du hast glaub ich, zuviel getrunken. Caroline: Natürlich ist doch klar.'' (lacht)'' Also.. Stefan: Caroline.. Wir beide das wirds nie geben. Tut mir leid.'' (Stefan nähert sich Elena) '' Elena: Ich hatte mich schon gefragt wer dich entführt hat, aber jetzt weiß ichs.'' (lacht)'' Stefan: Macht sie das mit allen Jungs so? Elena: Nein, du bist hier noch Frischfleisch. Sie wird dich bald in Ruhe lassen. Gott, das ist wohl nicht wahr! Stefan: Was ist los? Elena: Mein Bruder. Stefan: Der Betrunkene? Elena: Ja, genau der. Entschuldige mich. Stefan: Soll ich mitkommen? Elena: Glaub mir da willst du nicht dabei sein. Jeremy! Jeremy! In den Wäldern Elena: Wo zum Teufel willst du hin? Jeremy: Ich will nichts hören. (Jeremy stolpert. Er sieht Vicki Körper, sie wurde gebissen.) Jeremy: Vicki? Nein. Oh nein! Es ist Vicki. Elena: Oh mein Gott! Jeremy: Nein! Party Elena: Wir brauchen Hilfe! Matt: Vicki? Vicki! Was zum Teufel?! Tyler: Was ist passiert? Matt: Ruft einen Krankenwagen! Tyler: Macht doch mal Platz! Rückt ihr nicht so auf die Pelle! Elena: Ihr Hals. Irgendetwas hat sie gebissen. Sie verliert sehr viel Blut. Das sieht echt schlimm aus. Junge: Macht ihr was an die Wunde. Matt: Vicki, Vicki. Komm schon. Mach die Augen auf, sie mich an! Das Salvatore Anwesen Zach: Was ist los? Stefan: Noch jemand ist angegriffen worden Zach! Und ich war das nicht! (Stefan betretet sein Schlafzimmer. Eine Krähe taucht auf.) Stefan: Damon. (Ein Mann steht auf dem Balkon) '' Damon: Hallo, Bruder. Stefan: Die Krähe ist übertrieben findest du nicht? Damon: Mein Nebel ist noch viel eindrucksvoller. Stefan: Was willst du hier? Damon: Oh, ich wollte deinen Ersten Schultag doch nicht verpassen. Du trägst die Haare anders. Find ich schick. Stefan: Es ist 15 Jahre her, Damon. Damon: Gott sei Dank. In den 90ern wars nicht auszuhalten. Dieser Grauenhafte Grunge Look. Stand dir nicht Stefan. Glaub mir man sollte nicht jeden Modetrend mitmachen. Stefan: Was willst du hier? Damon: Ich vermisse mein Brüderchen. Stefan: Du hasst Kleinstädte. Hier ist es langweilig das ist nichts für dich. Damon: Ich kann mich immer irgendwie beschäftigen. Stefan: Das Mädchen von heut Nacht ist noch am Leben. Mhm, war ungeschickt von dir. Damon: Ach, das könnte ein Problem werden. Für dich. Stefan: Was willst du hier? Sag schon. Damon: Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen. Wie auch immer, ich bin mir sicher deine Antwort lässt sich prima in einem einzigen Wort zusammenfassen: Elena. Party ''(Matt geht mit Vicki in den Krankenwagen) Bonnie: Hey, schnappen wir uns ein Kaffee und warten auf Neuigkeiten. Elena: Ich sollte Jeremy nach Hause bringen. Bonnie: Elena, ich bin kein Medium schon klar. Das weiß ich, aber was das vorhin auch immer gewesen ist, das war fürchte ich.. Elena: Bonnie was? Bonnie: Es ist nur der Anfang. Das Salvatore Anwesen Damon: Das hat mir die Sprache verschlagen. Elena. Sie ist das Ebenbild von Katherine. Und funktionerts Stefan? Bei ihr zu sein, zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, gibt dir das einen Kick? Stefan: Sie ist nicht Katherine. Damon: Na das hoffen wir mal. Wir wissen beide wie es ausging. Sag schon, wann gab es bei dir das letzte Mal was kräftigeres als ein Eichhörnchen. Stefan: Ich weiß was du vorhast aber das wird nichts. Damon: Ach ja? Komm schon. Hast du kein Heißhunger? (Damon fängt an Stefan zu schlagen) Stefan: Hör auf. Damon: Machen wirs. Du und Ich, es sind Haufen weise Mädchen da draußen. Oder kommen wir, kommen wir lieber gleich zur Sache, nehmen wir gleich Elena. Stefan: Hör auf damit! Damon: Stell dir vor wie ihr Blut schmeckt, Stefan! (Stefan's Gesicht verändert sich.) Damon: Ich könnte. Stefan: Ich hab gesagt du sollst aufhören! (Stefan schubst ihn aus dem Fenster. Wenn er auf dem Bürgersteig landet, ist Damon nirgendwo zu sehen.) Damon: Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich geb dir Sechs Punkte dafür es hapert noch am Stil aber ich bin Positiv überrascht. Ziemlich gut deine Grimassen. (Macht komische Geräusche) und so echt gut. Stefan: Für dich ist das alles nur ein gewaltiger Spaß. Aber wo du hingehst sterben Menschen. Damon: So ist es eben. Stefan: Nicht hier. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Damon: Ich seh das mal, als Einladung. Stefan: Damon bitte! Können wir denn nach all den Jahren endlich damit aufhören? Damon: Ich habe dir doch Leid bis in alle Ewigkeit versprochen nicht? Ich halte bloß mein Wort. Stefan: Halt dich gefälligst fern von Elena. Damon: Wo ist dein Ring? Ach ja die Sonne wird in ein Paar Stunden aufgehen und Puff Asche zu Asche. Entspann dich. Ich hab was für dich. (Damon packt Stefan und wirft ihm auf die Garage.) Damon: Du weißt doch das ich der Stärkere bin. Du hast verloren als du aufgehört hast dich von Menschen zu ernähren. Greif mich besser nie wieder an! Schätze wir haben Zach geweckt. Entschuldige Zach. (Damon geht pfeifend ins Anwesen.) In denn Wäldern (Jeremy drinkt ein Bier, Elena kommt an.) Elena: Alles okay? Ich hab Jenna angerufen, sie ist unterwegs. Die Typen da mit den Uniformen sind meines Erachtens Polizisten. Die Menschen werden nicht immer nachsichtig mit dir sein. Es interessiert sie einfach nicht mehr. Glaub mir, niemand denkt mehr daran das unsere Eltern tot sind. Die Leute haben genug mit ihren eigenen Leben zu tun. Die Welt bewegt sich weiter. Du solltest es auch tun. Jeremy: Du gehst auf den Friedhof uns schreibt Tagebuch, das habe ich gesehen. Sich weiter zu bewegen ist ja wohl was anderes. Elena: Mom und Dad hätten das nicht gewollt. Mystic Grill Bonnie: Schon wieder nüchtern? Caroline: Nein. Bonnie: Trink aus, ich muss dich nach Hause bringen, und ich will selbst nach Hause. Caroline: Wieso will er nichts von mir? Warum wollen die Jungs die ich will, niemals mich? Bonnie: Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts. Caroline: Ich bin nämlich daneben, sag immer irgendwas Falsches. Und, Elena sagt immer das richtige. Sie hat es bei ihm nicht mal versucht, und er pickt sie raus. Sie ist das Mädchen das sich alle Welt rauspickt. Egal wofür. Und ich streng mich an was tu ich nicht alles und... ich bin nie das Mädchen. Bonnie: Das ist kein Wettkampf Caroline. Caroline: Doch ist es. Krankenhaus (Matt ist im Krankenhaus bei Vicki. Vicki wacht auf.) Matt: Vicki.. Hi. Hey, alles wird gut. Vicki: Matt... Matt: Sch! Du musst nicht reden, okay? Das wird schon. Vicki: Vampir. Gilbert Haus/Salvatore Anwesen Elena: Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab mich furchtbar geeirt ich dachte ich könnte ein lächekn aufsetzen und so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung. Stefan: Ich hatte einen Plan. Ich wollte ändern wer ich war, wollte ein neues Leben anfangen, jemand ohne diese Vergangenheit. Elena: Ohne den Schmerz. Elena/Stefan: Jemand lebendiges. Elena: Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Die schlimmen Dinge bleiben dir erhalten. Stefan: Sie verfolgen dich. Mystic Grill (Caroline sitzt alleine. Damon sieht sie an.) Stefan: Du kannst ihnen nicht entkommen. So sehr du dir es auch wünscht. (Damon lächelt sie an. Caroline lächelt zurück.) Gilbert Haus, Elena's Zimmer Elena: Man kann nur versuchen, für das Gute bereit zu sein. Und es hereinzulassen, wenn es kommt. Weil man es braucht, ich brauche es. (Elena sieht von ihrem Fenster aus Stefan draußen.) Stefan: Ich weiß es ist spät aber ich wollte wissen ob alles okay ist. Elena: Weißt du, seit Monaten höre ich die Frage immer und immer wieder. Ob alles okay ist. Stefan: Und was sagst du? Elena: Alles bestens. Stefan: Hast du es je so gemeint. Elena: Frag mich das Morgen. Wir können uns drinnen weiter unterhalten, willst du reinkommen? Stefan: Ja... (Stefan betritt Elenas Haus.) '' '' Kategorie:Skripts Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1